Pitter Patter
by PawsOfJustice
Summary: Just a bit of fun, Alex and Olivia and a new family member?


**_Just a short peice, fluffy and fun, that came to me over the weekend. _**

**_Alex and Olivia ready to take the next step in their relationship. I'm not 100% satisfied with the final product but at the same time, only wanted it to be a short story, so here it is. I do hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, not mine, I'm just playing with 'em. I'll put them back in the box when I'm done..... _**

"You know Liv, staring at the phone isn't going to make it ring" Elliot Stabler smiled across at his partner who had barely shifted her gaze from the phone all morning.

"I just wish she'd call" Olivia replied with a small shrug.

"I know" Elliot nodded "And she will" he assured her.

Olivia sighed and flicked through her notes from last night's call out, trying to concentrate on her job but it just wasn't happening.

"What if we're rejected?" She asked, brown eyes widening.

Elliot sighed and set his pen down in front of him "Olivia, you will not be rejected. It's not gonna happen" his blue eyes were full of sincerity.

Olivia shook her head "But we work odd hours, my job's not exactly the safest..." She was cut off by the shrill ring of her phone and after swallowing she answered "Benson". Knowing Elliot was curious, Olivia mouthed _it's her _and he responded with a smile and a _you'll be fine _before returning to his own paperwork.

"Uh huh" Olivia nodded "Yes, of course" she chewed on her bottom lip "Really?" Her mouth curled up at the corners "Tomorrow morning, nine-fifteen? Yes, we'll be there" Elliot cocked his head to the side and was rewarded with a thumbsup. He grinned at her _told ya_. "Thank you, Julianne. We'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. Okay, bye" Olivia could hardly contain her excitement as she placed the receiver back in it's cradle.

"So..." Elliot smiled.

Olivia grinned "We've been accepted"

"Congratulations" Elliot stood up and gave his partner of ten years a hug.

"Thank you" Olivia let out a breath in relief "I've got to call Alex"

"Of course" Elliot returned to his own desk "She's gonna be pissed I knew first, isn't she?"

Olivia nodded "Uh huh. Might wanna stay out of her way for a day or so" the brunette chuckled as she dialled her girlfriends' office.

"Cabot" came the monotone answer.

"I got the call from Julianne" Olivia began cryptically.

Alex swallowed "And..."

"I hope you've still got tomorrow morning free?"

"Yes, of course... did we-"

Olivia cut her off "Yes. We've been approved for adoption"

"Really? Oh Liv, I'm so happy" Alex grinned, wishing she could hug her girlfriend.

Olivia nodded even though Alex couldn't see it "Really. We've got a meeting at nine-fifteen tomorrow morning"

"I can't believe it. This is gonna happen"

"Yep"

"Love you, Liv"

"Love you too, Lex"

---------------------------------------------------------

It was just before nine when they reached their destination and Olivia brought the car to a halt and unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked over at the blonde next to her and smiled "You ready?"

Alex returned the smile and placed her hand on Olivia's "Let's do this"

The pair walked in through the main entrance and went up to the bright reception desk.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" The young girl, Marli according to her name badge, smiled pleasantly at the two women.

"We've got an appointment with Julianne?" Olivia replied.

Marli checked her records and nodded "If you'd like to take a seat over there" She pointed to her left "Julianne will be with you shortly"

"Thank you" Alex and Olivia replied in unison before making their way to the waiting area. They had just sat down when an older, dark haired woman with a kind face emerged. She made her way toward the pair with hand outstretched "Olivia, Alex" She greeted them in turn.

"Julianne, thank you so much" Alex said.

Julianne smiled warmly "Not at all. In fact it really didn't take long at all to come to our decision" Olivia and Alex both smiled "Now, if you'd like to come into my office, we've got some paperwork to fill out before we can proceed"

"Of course" Olivia said as the trio made their way down the hall into Julianne's sun-filled office.

"Now that's out of the way" Julianne said as she stapeled the paperwork together and placed it in her filing cabinet "the fun begins" She smiled "Now, do you have any particular type in mind?"

Alex and Olivia both shook their heads "Not really. Just one that fits into our family" Olivia answered and Alex nodded in agreement.

Julianne smiled "Perfect. How about we go down to the kennels and see who you click with?"

----------------------------------------------

The adoption kennels currently housed eighteen dogs awaiting their new family, varying in ages and breeds.

"They are all so beautiful" Olivia said, fingers through the bars being licked by a Dalmatian.

Alex nodded "I wish we could take them all"

Olivia laughed "Our apartment's big but not that big"

"I know" Alex sighed.

"Given your work hours, I would stay away from any pups" Julianne said. She nodded toward the Dalmatian "Which rules out Spot here, he's only six months old"

"Sorry, Spot" Olivia said, stroking the pup's muzzle through the bars, Alex did the same.

Julianne smiled "Don't worry too much about Spot, Dallies don't last long in here. I do have a dog in mind, however, who may suit you guys"

Alex smiled "Lead the way"

Julianne stopped at the third pen from the end "Olivia, Alex, meet Sparkles" She moved out the way to reveal a rust and white colored dog with shaggy fur and the deepest chocolate eyes "She's three years old, a Bearded Collie mix and she was surrendered to us because her family had another baby on the way" Sparkles wagged her tail and _wruffed_ as Alex bent down to greet her.

"Hey, Sparkles" The dog licked her fingers through the bars.

"She's beautiful. How could they do that?" Olivia bent down to join her girlfriend.

Julianne shrugged "It happens all too often"

Olivia nodded "I hear you"

"Would you like to take her for a walk?"

Alex looked at Olivia who nodded "Please"

Julianne unclipped a leash from the front of the cage and opened the door. Olivia and Alex expected the dog to rush out the gate but Sparkles just sat back, tongue lolling out her mouth as she waited for Julianne to clip the lead onto her collar. "She's quite well trained, very easy going" Julianne handed the leash to Alex.

After walking Sparkles around the small grassed get-to-know-you area of the shelter Alex and Olivia had fallen well and truly for the charming sheepdog. Their only concern had been the maintainence of her shaggy coat but they were assured by Julianne that it only required a comb through once a week or so and that it would be theraputic for them anyway, considering what they did for a living.

Olivia held onto the leash whilst Alex filled in the adoption certificate and paid the fee and for a pretty new green collar and lead set, to mark the start of a new chapter in all of their lives.

"Hey Liv?" Alex asked, pen poised above the final form.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied, her hand on the dog's scruffy head.

"Are we gonna keep the name? I mean, Sparkles? It's a bit..."

"Ridiculous?" Olivia laughed.

Alex nodded "Kinda, yeah"

Olivia thought for a moment "What about Annie?"

"Annie?" Alex questioned.

"You know, little orphan Annie?" Olivia explained.

"Oh. Annie!" The penny dropped and Alex smiled "I like it" She looked at the dog "Annie" she called. The shaggy beast wagged her tail and wruffed politely in response.

"I think she likes it" Julianne said, appearing behind Marli with a small supply of dog food and a chew toy which she handed to Olivia.

"Annie it is then" Olivia grinned.

"Good girl, Annie" Alex patted the dog before filling out the remaining questions "Done" she exclaimed triumphantly before handing the completed papers to Marli who smiled "Congratulations, guys"

"Thanks"

"Now" Julianne said "If you have any problems, don't hesitate to contact me" Olivia and Alex nodded "Not that I'm anticipating any issues, but I'm always here and want everyone to be happy"

"Of course" Olivia nodded "Thank you once again, Julianne"

"Yes, thank you" Alex added.

Julianne grinned "It's my pleasure" She bent down and ruffed Annie's fur "You'll be a good girl now, wont you?" Annie wruffed once more before leading her two new humans out the door and directly to their waiting car.

**_There ya go, all over red rover. I do hope you enjoyed it, Sparkles/Annie is based on a real dog, adopted by a good friend of mine a few weeks ago. And yes, said friend had a nervous wait to be approved for the adoption but she passed with flying colors. Dedicated to all the pound dogs out there, just waiting for their new lives to begin. _**


End file.
